sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Heartless
"Heartless" is the eighth episode of Season Two of Fox's Sleepy Hollow. It was written by Albert Kim and directed by David Boyd. It is the twenty-first episode of the series overall, and debuted on November 10, 2014. Synopsis Crane and Abbie set out to take down a succubus whom Henry has sent out to drain the life forces out of its victims.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20141022fox02/ Recap Reunited with Ichabod, Katrina tries to give Ichabod room to trust her again. They're interrupted by Abbie trying to track down Henry after a week of not hearing from him. In his lair, Henry takes a human heart out of a clay pot and recites a chant which starts it beating. Moments later a naked woman appears in front of Henry and tells her it's time to get to work. Elsewhere in a club, a shy nerdy young man tries to get up the nerve to talk to a girl. The Succubus transforms her appearance into something like a Librarian and then speaks with him. They are then seen in a car together and after he asks her name, she transforms into a demon and sucks his soul out of him. Abbie and Ichabod arrive on the scene and after seeing the body, Abbie questions Crane's faith in Henry, as this seems to be his work. Back at his estate, Henry mirror-conferences with a very angry Abraham, who wants Katrina back. Henry reminds him that Moloch has forbidden Abraham from going after her and they have a new plan. The Succubus arrives moments after and expels the man's soul into a glass jar. Abbie and Crane try to identify the creature, Katrina noting that the puncture wounds are over a life force area that certain supernatural creatures target. She then has a vision of a screaming baby in a crib which worries Crane. Abbie tries to make plans with Crane, but he is more concerned about escorting Katrina home. In a diner, a man tries to talk to his girlfriend's friend, mentioning that she's always hanging around him and implies she has a crush on him. She becomes flustered, runs out of the diner and in the parking lot, she meets the Succubus, who appears similar to the other girl. (The boyfriend was wrong; it wasn't him the girl had a crush on, it was her friend.) The Succubus pretends to be a confidant lesbian, telling the girl how she knows she's a lesbian and that she understands how men always think it's then women are into. She seductively comforts the girl, then steals her soul. Crane thinks he's narrowed down the creatures but Abbie wants to consult an expert and she meets with Hawley. Hawley tries to talk Abbie into a date but she is more focused on getting answers. Hawley does not have answers and Abby leaves soon after, Hawley turning his attention to a woman in the bar. Abbie, Crane and Katrina eventually put the clues together and come to the conclusion they are dealing with a Succubus, Katrina explaining that they are drawn to secret desires and can mimic people's desires. Meanwhile at the bar the Succubus buys Hawley a drink and begins to talk to him. Elsewhere, Katrina recites a spell to try to track the succubus. She drips wax on a map and it encircles the harbour, Abbie realizing that the Succubus is at Hawley's boat and he is seen with the Succubus there. Abbie and Crane arrive at the dock and hear Hawley struggling with the Succubus, who has transformed into her demon form. Crane tries to knock the Succubus out with a pole while Hawley uses a crystal, pressing it into her skin which burns her, but the Succubus begins to take his soul regardless. Abbie arrives and shoots the Succubus which scares her away, but does not harm her. While Abbie calls Katrina, Crane tells Hawley that that the creature is drawn to those with secret desires and Crane notes the way Hawley is looking at Abbie, but Hawley tries to brush Crane off. Abbie soon tells them that Katrina's magic is unable to track the Succubus at that moment and they have no idea where she went. Later, when Crane returns to the cabin, he wakes Karina up from a nightmare in which she saw a crying baby in a cradle and Henry standing over it. She tells Crane it's like a part of her is elsewhere and can't let go. Abbie arrives and reveals that succubi usually feed monthly and cannot understand why she is feeding so much. Katrina then has a vision of the succubus standing over the cradle with Henry and his soul jar. When Katrina describes Frederick's Manor covered in vines, they tell her she's seeing the present. Katrina tries to focus her vision and sees the contents of the soul jar being poured onto a writhing green slimy demon baby. Katrina recognizes it as the one that was inside her -- Moloch. It appears that Henry summoned the succubus to complete the process that began inside Katrina which then causes Abbie and Katrina to start fighting over whether Henry can be saved or not and Crane has to break up the fight. Returning to the archives, Abbie finds a description of the succubus which calls them Incordata. Crane finds a reference which indicates that the Incordata's heart is stored separately and can be killed if her heart is destroyed. Additionally, a story is told that In the first century a roman priest defeated the first Incordata and gave the remains of the heart to the Emperor Claudius who immortalized the priest as St. Valentine, hence the custom of giving hearts on Valentine's Day. Katrina explains that the heart would have to be on consecrated ground or in a cemetery. Abbie discovers that Henry recently bought a plot at a cemetery. Crane suggests Abbie go with Katrina to protect her and when she points out Crane doesn't know what the succubus looks like, he answers that Hawley does. Hawley and Crane go back to the club, where they plan to wait until Katrina and Abbie destroy the heart. Hawley gives Crane a mystical knife to use in fighting the succubus and soon after the succubus arrives seeking out her next victim. At the cemetery, Abbie and Katrina search for the heart and notice a hex inscribed over a crypt. Back at the club, Hawley tries to remember what the succubus looks like, but explains that it is more of a feeling than anything else. Suddenly he sees the succubus, but then she disappears and Crane and Hawley split up to follow her. Crane manages to follow her into a storage room which she traps him in. Katrina finds the heart jar and when it is opened Abbie sees maggots and Katrina sees rats, because of a spell that preys on individual fears. Abbie gathers her courage and puts her hand into the jar, removing the heart. Meanwhile the Succubus appears as Katrina and speaks in her accent. She tells Crane she can sense his desire and also his doubts, trying to ensnare him in her trap. As this unfolds, Katrina begins her spell to destroy the heart and Abbie calls Hawley, who tells her he lost Crane and is looking for him. The succubus approaches Crane, but he stabs her. Katrina does not finish the spell when she is thrown back by a burst of energy and knocked out. Abbie sees the heart is still beating, which means the succubus is still alive and then the succubus is seen drawing out Crane's soul, but Hawley enters the room and attacks the succubus. Abbie picks up Katrina's spell book and starts reading the spell, completing the ritual which causes the heart to smoulder, burst into flames and then is destroyed. The succubus is attacking Hawley and he is trying to fight her off when Crane throws the knife into her back. When she turns and charges him, Crane shoots the Succubus with Hawley's revolver which then causes the Succubus to burst into flames and then disintegrate into nothingness. Abbie helps Katrina out of the crypt, and tells Katrina that they are stronger with her help than without. Katrina knows Henry will try again and Abbie believes at first that Katrina agrees that Henry must be stopped, but Katrina says she has to destroy Moloch. Katrina can sense his growing power, but he's still vulnerable and Katrina thinks she can convince Abraham to take her back, knowing that Crane will never let her do it, but she asks Abbie to tell him that she's moved on so that she can attempt to destroy Moloch. At the cabin, Abbie finds Hawley bandaging himself from the wounds from the succubus and she gives him what's left of the charred heart for him to sell. Crane arrives and Abbie tells him that Katrina has moved on. He thinks it's a bold move, but could pay off. He says Abbie was right about letting relationships evolve. He describes Katrina as the love of his life who is also a skilled operative. Katrina returns to Abraham, who asks Henry to let her stay. Standing over the crib in Frederick's Manor, Henry agrees, checking that Katrina is wearing her necklace. Henry allows her to see Moloch in the crib which Katrina sees as a baby boy and not a slimy green demon lord baby as the episode ends. Cast Starring *Tom Mison as Ichabod Crane *Nicole Beharie as Lieutenant Abbie Mills *Orlando Jones as Frank Irving (credit only) *Katia Winter as Katrina Crane *Lyndie Greenwood as Jenny Mills (credit only) *John Noble as Jeremy Crane Guest Starring *Matt Barr as Nick Hawley *Caroline Ford as Lilith *Neil Jackson as Abraham Van Brunt Co-Starring *Jeremy Owens as Headless Horseman *Elena Sanchez as Lilith (demon) *Greg Perrow as Duncan *Connor McCabe as Robbie *Raven Angeline Whisnant as Kalinda *Colin Owens as Eric *Jenna Bryant as Melissa *Mary Russell as Becky *Brett Kelley as Bachelor *Sophia Grillo as Bachelorette *Kevin Patrick Murphy as Bartender Trivia Title *The title refers to the same thing which is the Monster-of-the-week. However, the Japanese title is more descriptive with the objective of the monster whereas the US title took after the Succubus' other name - The Incordata. Goofs *During the flashback from the previous episode where Katrina is pregnant to Moloch, is clearly visible that her bellybutton is pierced. Body Count *Robbie - Lilith drained his life-force in his car outside of the club PRAVДA *Becky - Lilith drained her life-force. *Lilith - Heart destroyed by Katrina and Abbie's spell and body finished off by Nick Hawley's mystical gun. International Titles Multimedia Gallery Promotional Photos 208Promo1.jpg 208Promo2.jpg 208Promo3.jpg 208Promo4.jpg 208Promo5.jpg 208Promo6.jpg 208Promo7.jpg 208Promo8.jpg 208Promo9.jpg Screencaps 208Screencap (1).png 208Screencap (2).png 208Screencap (3).png 208Screencap (4).png 208Screencap (5).png 208Lilith.png 208Screencap (7).png 208Screencap (8).png 208Screencap (9).png 208Screencap (10).png 208Screencap (11).png Heartless.png 208Screencap (13).png 208Screencap (14).png 208Screencap (15).png 208Screencap (16).png 208Screencap (17).png 208Screencap (18).png 208Screencap (19).png 208Screencap (20).png 208Screencap (21).png 208Screencap (22).png 208Screencap (23).png 208Screencap (24).png 208Screencap (25).png 208Screencap (26).png 208Screencap (27).png 208Screencap (28).png 208Screencap (29).png 208Screencap (30).png 208Screencap (31).png 208Screencap (32).png 208Screencap (33).png 208Screencap (34).png 208Screencap (35).png 208Screencap (36).png 208Screencap (37).png 208Screencap (38).png 208Screencap (39).png 208Screencap (40).png 208Screencap (41).png 208Screencap (42).png 208Screencap (43).png Soundtrack *"Take Me Home" (feat. Bebe Rexha) - Cash Cash *"On Fire" (feat. Roxanne Emery) - Like Bond *"Infatuation" - Bo Diddley *"In the Sky" - Electric Valentine *"Dancing" - Little Racer Videos Sleepy Hollow 2x08 Promo "Heartless" (HD) Ichabod, Abbie And Katrina Discover Signs Of A Succubus Season 2 Ep. 8 SLEEPY HOLLOW References ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes